How Do You Know
by leanaplumz
Summary: How does Beckett know that Castle really, really, truly loves her?
1. How Do I Know That He Loves Me?

**_Authors note:_ This is just a little something that popped into my head today... it'll most likely be a two shot**

Richard Castle sat in his hard plastic chair next to Beckett's desk playing with his phone. He kept glancing at his watch even as he advanced level by level through _Angry Birds. _

"Where is she?" The now very antsy writer mumbled to himself as he checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time. "How long does it really take to get the autopsy report from Lanie?"

Ryan and Esposito snickered to themselves as they watched Castle fidget out of the corner of their eyes. Finally, after Castle had checked his watch multiple times, thrown down his phone, gotten all three of them coffee and checked his watch yet again, Esposito slammed his hands on his desk.

"Dude! Just go down and see what's keeping her!"

"Yeah, Castle. You're driving us nuts! Go bother Lanie and Beckett."

Castle looked at the two detectives over his mug. With a wolfish grin, he got up and headed for the elevators.

"Don't miss me too much, boys!"

"What will we ever do to pass the time?" Espo snarked back.

"I'm sure Beckett can find some paperwork for you, if you're really bored!" Castle called just as the elevator doors shut.

* * *

><p>"Lanie, I don't know what to do!"<p>

Detective Kate Beckett paced in front of the autopsy table as her best friend and ME sliced open John Doe on the table.

"Here's a crazy thought. You could tell him!"

"Tell him what exactly? Hey Castle, you remember how after I woke up from being shot I told you I didn't remember anything? Yeah, I lied. Oh! And on top of that I ran away to my dad's cabin so I wouldn't have to face you for three months! How's that?"

"I like the honesty… but maybe we can work on the execution." Lanie smirked as she looked up at her panicked friend.

"This isn't a joke! He told me he loves me!"

"Well, at least he had the guts to! He's not the one hiding from his feelings! He never has."

"Are you serious? He waited until I was bleeding out in his arms, after three years, to tell me he loves me."

"Girl, I'm gonna smack you! He wrote three books for and about you. He has saved your butt more times in the past year than any writer should for someone who claims to only be his muse. He has risked his life for you. He tried to jump in front of a bullet for you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Okay, fine. But how do I really know he loves me? How do I really know he cares?"

"Castle is the most romantic man I've ever met, Kate. If you gave him a chance I promise he would show you over and over how much he loves you. And besides, if he ever hurts you, there are two detectives upstairs who could kill him and get away with it, and a ME right here who can make it look like an accident. At least consider telling him you remember everything about the shooting."

"Thanks Lanie, I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

><p>Castle sauntered out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened to the basement of the precinct. The cool air instantly hit him causing him to shiver a bit. He shook himself off and headed to the morgue. Just outside the doors he heard Lanie and Beckett's voices.<p>

He could tell he was about to interrupt a rather serious conversation and his body froze just as the voices became clear.

"Okay, fine. But how do I really know he loves me? How do I really know he cares?"

Castle's breath hitched as he took in the almost plea from Beckett.

"Castle is the most romantic man I've ever met, Kate. If you gave him a chance I promise he would show you over and over how much he loves you. And besides, if he ever hurts you, there are two detectives upstairs who could kill him and get away with it, and a ME right here who can make it look like an accident. At least consider telling him you remember everything about the shooting."

Castle's face transformed from glee to terror to ultimate shock as he took in Lanie's words.

"_Kate remembers… everything. Everything!_" The words ran through his head with rapid speed as they sunk in.

"Thanks Lanie, I don't know what I would do without you."

Castle's head snapped towards the doors as Kate's voice seeped through the fog that was his thoughts. "Crap," He muttered under his breath as he heard her footsteps approaching the door. Thinking fast, Castle backtracked a few steps and did what came naturally.

"Beckett!" Castle burst through the morgue doors and stopped just in front of Beckett.

"Castle, what are you doing yelling in my morgue?" Lanie was eyeing him suspiciously but couldn't hide her grin.

"What? It's not like he can hear me!" Castle smirked back as he gestured to the gray man lying on her table.

"No, but I can. Now get! I've got work to do. Both of you."

Through out the entire exchange Beckett had stood frozen by the door, her eyes locked on the back of Castle's head.

"If you like what you see, there's more for the taking," Castle teased when he turned to leave and caught her staring.

"Wha- Shut up Castle!" Beckett stuttered as she turned and sauntered out of the room.

Castle chuckled as he followed her with a parting wave to Lanie.

"I am so going to win that pool!" Lanie crowed to Mr. Doe on her table.

Beckett spun on Castle as they entered the elevator and the doors closed.

"I told you to stay upstairs!"

"I got bored!"

"I wasn't gone that long."

"You were gone long enough."

Beckett looked up into Castle sea blue eyes. The emotion swirling behind them was almost more than she could bear. She saw trust and admiration shining back at her.

"_How can I even begin to tell him everything I need to?"_

Castle looked down into Beckett's hazel eyes and instinctively wanted to kiss away the worry and apprehension he saw looking back at him.

"_How can I even begin to show her how much I care?"_

The spell was broken when the doors opened to their floor and they came face to face with Ryan and Esposito.

"We have a body."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Points for anyone who can tell what songmovie this is based off! **_


	2. How Can I Show Her I Love Her?

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the story alerts! I've never had a story get so many hits before! It turns out, I under estimated this story! My two-shot is turning into a multi-chapter!  
><strong>

**So I didn't do this in the first chapter, but here it goes. I'm thinking this story is set somewhere between episode 4x01 and 4x02 just because Beckett the last couple weeks seems way more in touch with her feelings than ever before! And I need her a little hesitant for this story to work.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, place or character you recognize. The song is _That's How You Know_ from Disney's Enchanted **

* * *

><p>Castle stumbled into his apartment after an exhausting day of running theory and chasing down suspects. It was almost 10 by the time he left the precinct and staring at the murder board with Beckett wasn't getting them anywhere fast, so they decided to call it a night.<p>

Castle flopped onto the couch and glared at the TV.

"What are you watching?"

Until he spoke to her, Alexis wasn't even sure that he knew she was in the room. She recognized the signs of a tiring day and padded barefoot into the kitchen. She came back a little while later to find her dad engrossed in the movie that had been playing when she turned the TV on.

She handed him a cup of coffee and settled in next to her father.

"Enchanted."

"What? Who are you enchanted with?" Castle asked sleepily.

"No, that's the name of the movie. It's with Amy Adams, Patrick Dempsey, James Marsden…"

"Cyclops is in this?" Castle's tone was a little more excited as he sat up straighter and pulled Alexis to his side.

"It's not at all what you're expect-" Alexis tried to warn him just as James's character, Prince Edward bounded onto the screen in all his tightly glory.

"Oh c'mon! X-Men can't wear tights!"

Alexis whole heartedly laughed at his chagrin. "Don't they wear Spandex?"

"Not the point!" Castle looked thoroughly put out as he pouted at the screen and drank his coffee.

Alexis smiled to herself as she snuggled into her dad's side and they watched the movie.

Castle must have dozed off because he jumped up at the sigh of his daughter.

"I really love this song, dad!"

"What song? They're walking in the Park!"

"Wait for it…"

_**How does she know that you love her?  
>How do you show her you love her?<br>How does she know that you really really truly love her?**_

For the second time that day, Castle's mind snapped to attention as he listened to the words of the song.

_**It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
>You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say<br>How do I know he loves me?  
>How do I know he's mine?<strong>_

Castle's mind raced back to this morning and the conversation he overheard between Kate and Lanie. Castle whispered Kate's words out loud, "But how do I really know he loves me? How do I really know he cares?"

"What did you say, dad?"

Castle ignored her question and turned his attention back to the movie.

_**Well does he leave you a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
>Does he send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?<br>He'll find a new way to show you a little bit everyday  
>That's how you know! That's how you know! <strong>_

_**He's your love…**_

Castle quickly reached for the pad of paper that he always kept near the couch for when he had Nikki Heat epiphanies.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

Alexis stared incredulously at her dad as he hastily scribbled down… the song lyrics?

_-Write a note_

_- Yellow flowers_

Alexis looked back at the screen as Giselle and Robert rowed past the screen.

_**You've got to show her you need her!  
>Don't treat her like a mind reader!<br>Each day do something to need her!  
>To believe you love her!<strong>_

Castle was staring at the screen like it was a gift from Heaven. He silently mouthed, "Kate."

Alexis looked from the television screen to her father's face and back again before she let a small smile sneak across her lips.

_**Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
>Everybody wants to know their true love is true...<br>How do you know he loves you?  
>How do you know he's yours?<br>Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?  
>Dedicate a song with words in it just for you? Ohhh!<strong>_

Even as the lyrics floated through the living room, Castle was scribbling fiercely.

_- Take her dancing_

_- Dedicate a song_

_**He'll find his own way to tell you  
>With the little things he'll do<br>That's how you know  
>That's how you know!<br>He's your love  
>He's your love...<strong>_

Castle looked up from the pad and glanced at Alexis. He was a little put off by her grin.

"What?"

"You're in love."

"Am not!"

"You're seriously going to try to deny it?"

Castle raked his eyes over his daughter's face trying to gauge her honest feelings about the topic at hand.

With a smile, Castle ruffled Alexis' hair. "I guess not."

Castle picked up his now cold coffee and took a tentative sip.

"So when are you going to tell Detective Beckett?"

Castle choked on the swallow and stared dubiously at his daughter. "Who said anything about Kate?"

"Kate, huh?"

"It's her name, isn't it?"

"Well… yes."

"Good. Then case closed."

"Nuh-uh! You still haven't said when you were going to tell her."

"Who says I haven't already?"

"You-You have? When?"

Castle looked guiltily away from Alexis. Could he really tell his only daughter that he had declared his love for the Detective as she lay bleeding out in his arms?

Luckily for him, Castle looked back at the screen just as Giselle was dancing her way through Central Park and the song picked up again

_**Because he'll wear your favorite color  
>Just so he can match your eyes!<br>Rent a private picnic by the fires glow!  
>His heart will be yours forever<br>Something everyday will show!  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>That's how you know<br>(That's how you know)  
>He's your love...<strong>_

Castle was back to scribbling notes on his pad when he felt Alexis get off the couch next to him.

_- Wear green _

_- Candlelit Picnic_

He didn't look up as she kissed him good night with a small smile playing at her lips and a twinkle in her eye. Alexis climbed the stairs to her room with a final glance at her father.

"I think I owe Grams some money."


	3. Little Notes and Yellow Flowers

Little Notes and Yellow Flowers

Beckett's morning had begun like any other when she had a case. She arrived at the precinct at 8:00 and found Castle already sitting in his usual spot. However, instead of playing on his iPhone, he appeared to be writing furiously on scrap paper – his discarded attempts at whatever balled up and scattered all over her desk

"Castle?"

Castle jumped when he heard her voice and quickly stuffed the page he'd been writing on into his jacket and gathered up his balls.

"Good morning, Detective."

Beckett studied his face and took in his nervous and rather stressed out appearance. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing." Castle looked up at her disbelieving gaze. "Just some Nikki Heat stuff."

"Right."

"So anyway, Esposito and Ryan have the victim's brother in Interview. You wanna go watch?"

"Why aren't you already in there?"

Castle held up the coffee and Bearclaw that she had failed to notice on her desk. "I was waiting for my favourite detective."

Castle beamed up at Kate as she shrugged out of her leather jacket and she returned a small, suspicious smile.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she draped her jacket over the back of her chair.

"Nothing! Why do I have to be up to something?"

Beckett bit her lip as she picked up her coffee. "C'mon, let's go see what the boys have got."

Castle sat for a beat longer, relieved that she seemed to drop her interrogation. When he noticed Beckett almost at the Observation Room door, he jumped to his feet and hurried to catch up with her. Just as they were about to enter the room, Castle's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Lanie.

**_Come downstairs. Now. Alone!_**

Castle quirked his eyebrow and reached for Beckett's elbow.

"Uhh… Kate?"

Beckett spun around at the sound of her first name, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling she got from her name on his lips.

"What?"

"I have to take care of something. For Alexis. Yeah. I'll be back soon?"

"Okay, Castle. I'll fill you in when you get back."

Beckett watched Castle's retreating back as he jogged to the elevator.

"What is that man up to?" Kate muttered to herself as she entered the Observation Room.

* * *

><p>When the elevator doors opened to the basement Castle sprinted to the morgue.<p>

"Lanie?" Castle called as he pushed through the doors.

The room looked empty as Castle peered around looking for the Medical Examiner.

"Exactly how much did you hear, yesterday?"

Castle spun around at her voice and found Lanie squatting under the exam table.

"What are you doing under there?"

"Playing Hide and Seek, Castle. What do you think? I dropped something. Now answer the question."

"I-I uh…" Castle paused and inhaled a sharp breath. "I heard enough."

"Well, how much is enough?"

Castle regarded Lanie for a moment before diving into his confession.

"I know that you know that Kate knows that I know… that I love her."

Castle's voice neared a whisper as he finished, "I also know she's not really sure if she believes I do. So I'm going to prove it to her."

"You're going to prove to Kate Beckett that you love her? How?"

Lanie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the exam table. She needed to be comfortable to hear this.

Castle looks into Lanie's eyes. Fear flashed through his body as he realized, "I can't tell her I got this idea from a Disney movie! She'll laugh at me!"

Castle stands a little taller and grins, "I'm going to show her with the little things."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I'm sure Kate will fill you in. I do have a question, however. What's her favourite flower?"

"You don't know?"

"I've got an idea, but I want it to be perfect."

"Well Castle, I promised my girl that you were romantic, so don't make me out to be a liar."

"How – I wasn't?"

"If you think you know, do. Choose the flowers you think she will like."

"I just want it to be perfect," Castle pouted.

"Castle. Don't fret your pretty little head. Kate knows how you feel and she hasn't run or pushed you away. Not really, anyway."

Castle's face broke out into a grin. "You think I have a pretty little head?"

"Yes. And so does Kate. She needs you and I think now is the time to show her all your cards."

"What if she folds?"

"What if she is all in?"

* * *

><p>Beckett came out of the Observation Room smiling at the role reversal Esposito and Ryan pulled on their brother-turned-prime suspect. With Ryan playing bad cop and Esposito sitting sweet and quiet, it wasn't long before the brother began to crumble under the intensity in the room.<p>

Beckett waited for her detectives to join her and shot them each a grin. "Good job, boys! You really had him sweating, Ryan."

"Thanks, Boss."

Esposito looked around, "Where's Castle?"

"I don't know. He got a text from Alexis and booted out of here."

Ryan pouted, "Well that sucks! It was his idea!"

Beckett raised her eyebrows, silently asking "huh?"

Ryan hurried to explain, "He figured if I were the one to get rough, 'Big Bro' in there would be rattled enough to spill something."

Espo nodded, "I thought he was watching and played up my nice cop for laughs! Now I just look like a pansy."

Beckett let out a quick laugh and shook her head at the boy's antics. "Esposito, relax. If anything it just looks like you let Ryan take the lead on this one. And besides, I'm sure Lanie would be more than willing to whip you into tip top sailor shape!"

With a wink, Beckett left a doubled over laughing Ryan and a blushing Esposito for her desk and her almost forgotten Bearclaw.

When Beckett sat down at her desk, her eyes zeroed in on a bright pink post-it note stuck to her computer monitor.

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together_

It was unsigned, but Kate recognized her favourite author's scrawly handwriting. Leaving the note where it was, Kate pulled out her phone and fired a text message to Castle.

**_Where are you?_**

The reply was almost immediate.

**_If I had handcuffs, I'd lock myself to you right now!_**

Kate let out an amused huff and replied:

**_Well, I do have handcuffs. And if you hurry back I may let you play with them._**

"Don't tease me, Detective."

Castle's booming voice behind her, made Kate jump. She spun around in her chair and her breath caught when she saw the desire flooding his eyes, darkening the already striking blue despite his jovial tone.

"Yo Castle! You missed the show!"

"I don't know Esposito. I'm kind of enjoying this one."

Kate could almost feel his eyes burning into her and couldn't fight the blush that rose up her neck.

Castle turned to Esposito and Ryan, "how did the shake down go?"

The trance Kate was under was broken when Castle spoke to the boys and she shot them a menacing glare when she caught their knowing smiles.

Ryan shrunk back in his seat and turned his gaze to Castle as he answered, "good! We just gotta lean on him a little more and I think we'll have a confession."

"You left him to stew in there?"

"Yup."

"Awesome."

Castle plopped himself down in his designated chair and handed Beckett a cup of coffee.

"Another coffee, Castle?"

"You don't want it?"

Beckett quickly grabbed the cup. It was a takeout cup from the coffee cart downstairs.

"Is everything okay with Alexis?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, when you got that text earlier you bolted pretty quickly."

"Oh. That. It's nothing major. She just wanted – she forgot her keys."

Alexis Castle forgot her keys? Right.

Beckett looked over at Castle and saw the almost masked panic in his cerulean eyes.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right? If I could help?"

"Always."

"Good."

Beckett took another sip from her cup and placed it back on her desk. Just as she was about to begin typing her eyes caught the writing on the cup. She turned it in her hand to read it better.

_I don't know which is prettier today. The trees, the sky or your eyes._

Beckett's hazel eyes snapped up to meet Castle's shining blue ones. She saw the humor sparkling behind his orbs, but also the hesitation in them as he bit back a smile, yet unsure how she would react to his little messages.

"What's up with all the one-liners, Castle?"

"Just dropping little notes to let you know you're on my mind."

Kate fought back the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

"That's very sweet, Castle, but unnecessary."

Castle's face dropped instantly at her words, and Kate instinctively reached out and put her hand on his thigh. Disappointment was beginning to leak into Castle's eyes, even as Kate scooted her chair closer to his. She leaned forward until her mouth just brushed the shell of his ear.

"It's unnecessary because I already know."

Castle's entire body jerked back and his eyes snapped to meet hers.

"You know? You know what?"

Kate sat back and tossed a small smile his way.

"I know that…" Kate's voice trailed off as the smile fell from her face and her eyes dropped. There was no way that she was going to bear her heart to him in the middle of the precinct. Kate took a deep breath and met Castle's eyes again.

"I know that there is no way you could get me out of your head, even if you tried."

Castle's jaw dropped at the sheer truth of her words, but recovered quickly. Something flashed in his eyes, but was gone before Kate could recognize what it was. With a smirk of his own he leaned forward as if to stand and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea." Castle stood and sauntered into the break room.

Kate gaped at his retreating back as goose bumps shamelessly rose on her arms and a shiver ran down her spine.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before 'Big Bro' broke down and confessed to killing his brother in a fit of jealousy. Beckett sent Castle home so she could focus on finishing up her paper work. He hung around until even Castle could see that he was starting to bug her and took his leave.<p>

By the time Beckett was ready to leave the precinct for the night, she had managed to collect a nice little pile of one-liner notes from Castle, that she was pretty sure were pickup lines. Cheesy ones at that.

On a napkin Castle brought her with a muffin, he'd written: _I may not be a genie, but I can make all your dreams come true._

On the takeout container her lunch came in, he'd somehow managed to scribble: _Life without you would be like a broken pencil… pointless. _How'd he managed that when she got the food directly from the delivery boy was beyond her.

She'd found a few more post-it notes stragetically stuck to places where only her eyes would find them, each with their own little line that made her smile despite her attempts to hide it.

Her favourite was_: Are you an alien? Because you just abducted my heart. _It was written on a Saturn shaped post-it and stuck to the bottom of her coffee mug in the break room. Every time she glanced at it, she flashed back to the night she woke up in the middle of nowhere with her head on Castle's shoulder. The memory still made her a little giddy and the shoulda-been hickey made her blush as she imagined how she wished the mark had gotten on her neck.

Just the thought of Castle's mouth working her neck had her squirming in her seat.

Beckett let out a sigh and dropped her collection of Castle notes into her bag before shrugging on her jacket. A piece of paper caught her eye as it fluttered to the ground. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Castle's hand for the umpteenth time that day and the much longer note. As she read, she was glad she sent him home early.

_Kate,_

_I know you said you needed time and that until the wall you've built is broken down you were not ready to open your heart. I get that, I do. Here's the thing though, I thought you should probably know that I have all the tools I need to either climb over that wall and join you or to break it down myself. I don't care how long it takes, but sooner or later that wall? It won't stand a chance of keeping me from you._

_I am yours._

_Always._

_Rick_

Beckett may have been standing alone by her desk in the empty bullpin, but it was Kate who was choking back the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't know if it was from Castle's determination or the way he deliberately ignored everything she'd asked, but the tears were there.

Beckett gathered her things and headed down to her car. The glassy eyed detective let out a breathy chuckle when she found yet another sticky note on her window.

_Girl, you better have a license, because you are driving me crazy!_

With an impish smile, Kate took the note and stuck it to her dash. She let out a sigh as she pulled out of the garage.

"Oh Castle."

* * *

><p>When Kate opened her apartment door, she was instantly hit with a powerful floral fragrance that she knew wasn't there when she had left that morning. Yellow rose petals were scattered all over her floor, no particular path but just a sea of brightness in her living room.<p>

Kate spun in a circle taking in the room, soaking in the sunshine that now littered her home.

As her eyes adjusted, she noticed vases and pots all over her apartment, each with a different yellow flower. She recognized daisies, sunflowers, daffodils, carnations, chrysanthemums, and other rather exotic flowers.

Kate was so overcome; she sank to the floor of her apartment and let the tears finally fall freely. She braced herself on the coffee table and her fingers brushed against a folded piece of paper. Wiping her eyes she brought the paper close to read.

_Everyone can use a touch of sunshine every night. _

Kate looked around and noticed a folded piece of paper propped near each floral arrangement.

Gathering herself, she ignored the bounty of yellow and notes and headed to her bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she crossed the threshold.

Kate hadn't even realized until this moment that her favourite flower had been missing in the sea of yellow in her living room.

Lying on her bed was a bouquet of deep yellow orchids. Nestled within the soft petals was yet another note. With trembling hands, Kate picked it up and read:  
><em>When the last of these flowers die, then and only then will my love for you fade.<em>

As tears silently rolled down the curve of Kate's cheek, she picked up the delicate flowers. She choked back a sob as his words registered in her mind.

"But I'm a flower killer! A plant killer! Does that mean he's only mine for a limited time? Is he putting a limit on us? Is this an ultimatum?"

Kate's panicked mumbles ceased as she ran her fingers over the orchid petals and her fingers froze as she grazed the rough material of a silk flower. Kate pulled out the offending bloom and studied it.

Fake.

Not real.

Can't die.

_Can't _die.

Kate picked up the note and read Castle's words once again.

_When the last of these flowers die…_

The last flower won't die. Can't die.

She'll always have it.

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took so long for me to update! I've had this chapter written out since last week but my computer crashed and I wasn't able to get my hands on a new one until last night.<strong>

**Just a note: Yellow roses are a symbol of true friendship. Which I think is the basis of any good romantic relationship, and is in fact at the heart of Caskett. I placed the orchids on Kate's bed because well... They are the Greek Love flower. I figure Kate would appreciate the intimacy of that act.**

**I don't usually ask for reviews, but I've never really written a story like this and would love to hear your feedback!**

**Thanks for the read!**


	4. Show Her You Need Her

Kate didn't know what to do as she sunk to the floor of her bedroom clutching the fake orchid to her chest. Her hand instinctively reached for her phone and dialed the number of the person she needed to talk to.

The other line picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

Kate couldn't bring herself to make her voice work.

"Kate?"

"I – I don't know…"

"Kate? Are you alright?"

"Lanie."

"Yes?"

"I don't know…" Kate knew she was repeating herself but she honestly didn't know what to say.

"Katherine Beckett! Talk to me!" Kate could hear the fear and frustration in her best friend's voice.

"Can you come over?"

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Please?"

Lanie let out a sigh and looked at her watch. It was after 10 and she had promised to meet Javi for drinks.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

Lanie looked at the phone in her hand as the dial tone blared back at her. She fired a quick text to Javier telling him she couldn't make it for drinks but would make it up to him. Without waiting for a reply she gathered her belongings from her office and rushed to hail a cab to Kate's apartment.

The cab ride to Kate's passed with incredible speed considering it was a Friday night. When she pulled up in front of the building, Lanie jumped out and threw the cash at the driver with a rushed, "thank you."

With no hesitation, Lanie found her spare keys and opened Kate's apartment building door and rushed to the elevator, impatiently jabbing the button. When the car finally arrived, Lanie scampered in and again jabbed the button to Kate's floor. Lanie spent the entire ride up bouncing on her toes; worried that Kate was in some kind of irreversible trouble.

Keys ready in her hand, Lanie strode up to Kate's apartment door and unlocked it without pause. As soon as the door opened, her senses were assaulted with the fragrance and sight of various yellow flowers and she froze in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh…" Lanie let out a soft gasp as she surveyed her best friend's living room. Every available surface was covered in a yellow plant.

"I should have just told him what her favourite flower was!"

Lanie's disbelieving gaze dropped to one of the notes propped next to a vase of yellow daisies. She gingerly picked it up and read,

_I think you're the light at the end of my tunnel._

"I don't know if that's really lame or really sweet," Lanie muttered to herself as she placed the note back.

A stifled sob caught her attention and she remembered why she was in Kate's apartment in the first place. She followed the sound to the bedroom where she found her best friend in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lanie slid down beside Kate and gathered her in her arms and rocked the sobbing detective until the tears subsided.

"What's going on?" The question seemed incredibly dumb coming from her lips, but Lanie had no idea how to deal with a broken down Beckett… because that's exactly what this was.

"He loves me."

"Yes, I know. I thought we covered that earlier?"

"He covered my living room with yellow flowers. All kinds of flowers!"

"He also wrote you little notes."

"He loves me."

"Just to be sure we're on the same page… who loves you?"

"Rick."

"Rick? Not Castle? Rick?"

Kate sat up straight and looked into Lanie's eyes and smiled. She reached up and wiped her hands over her face, removing all signs of her tears save for the red eyes.

"Castle is his public image. Castle is the guy that is always joking and making innuendos and spins theory. Rick is the guy who brings me coffee and a bearclaw every morning, who pried open my mother's case, who followed me to LA… who made my apartment throw up yellow."

"He has _yet _to bring me a bearclaw!" Lanie mumbled with a smirk.

"That's what you got out of everything I said?"

"As long as you realize who he is to you, that's all that really matters."

"I just need to know… why is he doing all this now?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been months! He knows I asked him to wait. Why is he attacking me with flowers now?"

"Maybe he just wanted to brighten your day? Or maybe he just wants to remind you that he's here. Waiting. How'd he get in here anyway?"

Kate stared at Lanie with a blank expression. Despite being the NYPD's best detective, _that _particular thought had not crossed her mind yet. _How _DID Castle get in here? She had been so touched and so overcome with everything that met her home coming, she'd neglected what should have been her first question.

"How did he get in here?" Beckett parroted the question out loud with a mystified face that Lanie had never seen on Kate.

Lanie let out a laugh that startled Kate from her puzzlement. "What?"

"You! I can't believe you didn't lay into him as soon as you walked in!"

"I couldn't. The things he wrote, the things he said… it was so bright and cheerful out there I couldn't even begin to think the murderous thoughts that I am now."

Lanie shook her head and smiled at the detective. For the first time, she noticed the flower that Kate had been toying with in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's an orchid."

"I can see that, but it's a fake orchid. Why do you have a fake orchid?"

Kate pointed above their heads to her bed and curiosity piqued, Lanie stood and surveyed the items lying on the sheets. A very beautiful bouquet of very _real _orchids stared back at her. Confused, Lanie looked back down at Kate who had been staring up at her the whole time.

"These are real."

"You are very observant, tonight."

"I think Castle's snideness is rubbing off on you a bit too much." Lanie smirked back at Kate. "These are real but the one you're holding is fake. Why?"

Without a word, Kate handed her the note that was nestled between these petals. Lanie's soft gasp as she read Castle's words caused Kate to snap her eyes back to her friend's. Lanie slid back down to the floor next to Kate. Giving the note back to Kate, Lanie smiled and nodded. Kate understood this as a silent confirmation to her earlier confession.

"So… What are you going to do with all those flowers?"

* * *

><p>Kate had found a vase and carefully arranged the bouquet of orchids in it. She placed the vase on her nightstand and walked back to the living room, where Lanie had collapsed on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses.<p>

"Want?"

Kate looked at her friend and raised one eyebrow. "You're actually asking if I want any of _my _wine?"

Kate curled up on the couch next to her best friend and smiled, "Pour me."

The duo basked in the brightness that was Kate's living room.

"So what are you going to do with all of these?" Lanie gestured around the room with her glass.

"I don't know. There's no way I can keep them. They must have cost a fortune and I would just kill them."

"What about giving them to your neighbours?"

"That is the most un-New York thing I have ever heard!" Kate laughed so hard, she had to put her glass on the table.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss City Girl! I was raised with southern grace."

"Oh yeah? Then why is this the first time I'm hearing of it?"

"Are you kidding? I ooze charm."

"I'm sure Esposito thinks so."

"You better believe it!"

The two women sat in comfortable silence as they drank their wine.

"I'm going to kill Castle."

Lanie jumped at the sudden outburst, and looked at Kate over her glass.

"Have you figured out how he pulled all this off?"

"I've been racking my mind, but I can't think of anything unless he bribed my super! And if he did, I'm going to kill him."

"There are a lot of death threats being thrown around here!" Lanie laughed at Kate's serious expression. "I guess it's a good thing your best girl can declare the death of Castle due to natural causes."

Kate barked out a short laugh but sombered quickly.

"Lanie…"

"Yes?"

"Seriously, what are we going to do about the flowers?"

* * *

><p>After polishing off the rest of the bottle of wine and a failed brain storming session, the two women ran around Kate's building delivering a yellow plant at the doorstep of each tenant.<p>

Still a little buzzed, Kate and Lanie once again crashed on the couch comforted by the vase of yellow daisies that remained on Kate's coffee table.

"These really are a cheery flower."

"I know. I kept these because they remind me of Castle. Always able to brighten my day."

"Have you read all the notes yet?"

"No, but I'm too tired now. You're staying?"

Lanie pulled out her phone for the first time in almost three hours. She has a missed call and a couple text messages from Javier asking her where she was. Lanie looked up at Kate and made her decision, answering as replied to Javi.

"Yes. It's girl's night."

The two bunkered down on Kate's couch and settled in for a night of girl talk.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate woke feeling lighter than she had in months. After the night spent talking and laughing with her best friend, Kate was ready to slowly begin to help Castle break down her wall. Not even the call from Esposito that another body had dropped brought her down from her high.<p>

After a quick shower, both Lanie and Kate climbed into Crown Vic and headed to the crime scene.

"What is wrong with this seat?"

Kate glanced over at her friend laughed at the uncomfortable expression the ME wore.

"You sound like Castle."

"Is that a spring digging into my back?"

"I guess… I've been meaning to get it fixed. Castle's been complaining about it for years."

"Gosh! It's a wonder he's stuck around as long as he has, having to sit here every day!"

"Guess he does love me."

Lanie stared at Kate slack jawed at how nonchalant she said the words.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just that I'm starting to see the little things that he's done over the years to prove himself…"

"You're NOW starting to realize all this?"

"Yes, well, being bombarded with flowers kinda makes you think, y'know?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Castle?"

"No, the Pope. Of course, Castle!"

"I don't think so."

"In the name of all that is holy! Why the heck not?"

"I'm still not ready. I see this for what it was. I think you hit it on the nail last night. He's just proving that he's here and not going anywhere. He hasn't asked me out on a date and he definitely hasn't proposed. He's just… letting me know I'm on his mind."

"On his mind?"

"That's what he said yesterday when I asked him about the notes."

"Does that mean he's off the hook?"

"For breaking into my apartment? I don't think so."

Kate pulled up to the crime scene to find Castle already waiting with three cups of coffee and two Bear claws. She raised her eyebrow in question and he just smiled in answer.

When the two women walked up to him, he handed a Bearclaw and coffee to each. Lanie winked at him in thanks and headed to examine the body.

"You got her coffee and breakfast?"

"Yeah, she… it's been a long time coming, right?"

"I guess…"

"I owed her. This was just me thanking her for her help."

"What did she help you with?"

Before Castle could answer, Esposito and Ryan walked up and started sharing their notes from the crime scene.

With a sigh of relief, Castle watched as Kate transformed before his eyes into Beckett and the Detective became alive.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly as the team investigated all the leads they found and set up their preliminary findings on the murder board. Beckett and Castle leaned against her desk staring at the board spinning theory and trying to come up with a plausible motive for the murder of their victim. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as their minds ran wild trying to figure out the mystery in front of them.<p>

"How did you do it?"

Startled, Castle looked over at Kate, eyes brimming with curiosity as he tilted his head asking, "What?"

Kate turned back to stare blankly at the murder board, avoiding his gaze as she answered simply, "Flowers."

Castle smiled. He had been waiting patiently all day for her to ask him about the yellow ambush he had unleashed in her apartment. He didn't answer but stood and reached into his pocket pulling out his key ring. With his back slightly turned to her he quickly separated a key from the set and held it in his palm as he replaced the set in his pocket.

All this had been obstructed from Kate's view and she struggled to remain stoic, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing?"

Castle turned to face her and silently held out his hand for her to see its hidden contents.

"It's a key."

Castle didn't say anything, but continued to stare into Kate's eyes.

Slightly flustered, Kate took a closer look at the key. "It's _my_ key!" Kate grabbed the offending object out of his hand held it in a death grip.

"What are you doing with a key to my apartment?" Kate's voice was raising and Castle knew this conversation had the possibility of getting out of hand quickly so he lightly grasped the wrist of the hand holding the key and led her into the empty break room and closed the door.

Castle turned to Kate and calmly replied, "I copied it."

The intense heat blazing from Kate's eyes was enough to back Castle up against the door of the room.

"You did what?"

Castle flinched at the volume and harsh tone of Kate's words.

"I copied it, Kate. But let me explain why."

"I would love to hear you explain your way out of this one!"

"I needed it. If anything happened to you and I couldn't get to you… I don't know what I would do."

"What are you talking about?"

"This place isn't like the old apartment, Kate! I wouldn't be able to break down the door! I need to be able to help you!"

"I don't need a savior!"

"Maybe not, but I _need _you!"

Somehow over the course of the argument, Kate had moved closer to Castle's body and was now standing a hair's breadth away from him.

She glowered up at him and slammed the key to his chest.

"Fine."

Beckett turned around and walked to the couch.

"Fine?" Castle stared at Beckett with a dumbfounded expression that she would have laughed at had she not just finished yelling at him.

"Yes. Fine. But that is for emergency situations _only. _If I ever catch you using it to get into my apartment for any other reason without my permission, I will shoot you."

Castle stared at the Detective for a moment before smiling brightly and doing a little fist pump. He scurried out of the room before Beckett could change her mind and took refuge in his seat by her desk.

Kate hadn't moved from her spot on the couch but didn't hide her smile any longer. She knew she had let him off easy, but after all he had pulled last night, she didn't want to be fighting with him. She would ask him eventually exactly how he had copied her key, but for tonight she would let him bask in his ninja skills.

Kate walked back out to her desk and with a shy smile at Castle sat down at her desk to try and make a dent in some paperwork.

Maybe tomorrow they would catch a break.

* * *

><p><strong>So this isn't at all the chapter I set out to write! I suppose it's a bit of a filler chapter that got away from me. I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update, but the usual excuses are to blame. School and life just take up too much time! <strong>

**I hope you guys are still with me and the next chapter doesn't disappoint.**


	5. Dancing and Dedications

**Ok... So it's been over a month since my last update and I am SO sorry! I've had the first half of this chapter written for weeks, but I got royally blocked on the latter half. **

**Disclaimer: There are a couple locations in this chapter that don't belong to me. Actually... none of the locations belong to me. You'll see when they come up... kinda don't wanna spoil it. And the song used in this chapter is Tremble by Charlotte Martin. I got the idea for the song from the fic Tremble by Casketto. Read it if you haven't yet!**

* * *

><p>So much had happened in the weeks after Kate had let Castle keep her key. The daisies had bloomed for weeks in the living room and the orchids stayed alive and proud in her bedroom, basking every morning in the sunlight and greeted her when Kate woke up.<p>

Kate had never had flowers last as long as these orchids did, and she couldn't help but take their longevity as a good omen in regards to her partner.

When they eventually wilted, Kate took the lone remaining flower and placed it on her bookshelf against all her Richard Castle books. She may have told him that she didn't need a savior, but she could admit to herself that his words and love were what kept her going day in and out.

When Kate walked into the precinct the next morning, she sensed the buzz of excitement and nerves coming from her team. Esposito, Castle and Ryan were camped around the coffee machine in deep conversation.

"Good morning, boys."

The three men jumped at the sound of her voice and Beckett didn't bother concealing her grin.

"Hey Becks."

"G'morning, Boss."

"Good morning, Beckett."

Kate held Castle's gaze as she reached over and swiped his freshly brewed coffee from his grasp.

"Hey!"

Beckett smiled over the cup, spun on her heel and headed back to her desk.

Castle shuffled his way over to his chair and plopped down.

"So…"

Beckett lifted her eyes to meet his and quirked her eyebrow.

"So, what?"

"Ryan's wedding is next weekend."

"I know?"

"Are you – uh – do you have a date?"

Kate stared at the man before her, momentarily stunned. As per her usual MO, she and Castle had not talked about the flowers or the key since the day she found out he had it. They hadn't talked about her fit of jealousy over Serena Kaye. They definitely hadn't talked about how her heart had stopped when the bank exploded with him inside or how he instinctively knew how to comfort her from afar during her breakdown over the sniper case or even the change in their dynamic after being cuffed together and almost being tiger kibble…

So many things they had never talked about and he was asking if she had a date?

"Are you asking?"

If you can't beat them, join them. Right?

Castle looked into her eyes and read the turmoil and conflict swimming right under the surface.

"No."

Did he imagine it, or did her face just fall?

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Well, I don't have a date either. And I was wondering…"

When his voice trailed off, Kate prompted him with a small smile. "Yes?"

Castle cleared his throat. "Well, if you don't have a date, and I don't have a date, maybe we can be dateless… together?"

"So, you're asking me to be your… non-date?"

"Unless you want it to be a real date… all I know is that there is no one else I want to spend that evening with."

"Let me think about it."

Kate watched as the light slightly dimmed in Castle's eyes.

"Okay. I've thought about it."

Castle immediately perked up. "Already?"

"Yes. There is no one else I want to spend that night with either."

"Great! Then I'll pick you up around 10:30 on Saturday morning."

"You'll pick me up?"

"Yup! This will be the most perfect non-date you've ever been on.

Kate smiled.

* * *

><p>Thursday evening, Kate ran into the morgue and sought out Lanie.<p>

"I need major help."

"Does no one ever come to visit me just for the sake of my company?"

Laughing, Kate eyed the room. "Well, considering who you spend you days with"- Kate gestured to the corpse Lanie had just finishing sewing up - "you're lucky I come down as often as I do!"

"In that case, thank you for your fine service. Now how can I return the favour?"

"I have nothing to wear."

Lanie eyed Kate. "You seem to be covered up just fine."

"For the wedding! I have nothing to wear to the wedding!"

"Girl! The wedding is in two days!"

"I know! I just haven't had a chance to go shopping. I want to look nice. I. Have. Nothing. To. Wear!" Kate stressed the last sentence with a frown and a pout that had the ME laughing as she put away her tools.

"So, you want to look nice for Castle?"

"Castle? I… no?"

"Is that a question? How is this non-date going to play out anyway?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, since you don't seem to tell me anything anymore, I have found a new source for dish."

"I'm gonna kill Espo!"

"So this non-date…"

"What about it?"

Lanie shot Kate a pitying smile and raised her eyebrows. "The man who loves you is going to pick you up for a dear friend's most romantic day. You will laugh, dance, have a grand old time and then at the stroke of midnight run home?"

"I'm not Cinderella, Lanie."

"No, you're right. You're more like Snow White. Waiting for true love's kiss to wake you up!"

Kate blushed and looked guiltily away from her best friend.

"What the-" Lanie's eyes widened comically as she took in her friend's face.

"You've already kissed?"

Kate gave a slight nod. "Sorta."

"Sorta! When?"

"Last year?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAST YEAR?"

Lanie had moved to stand in front of Kate, and was flailing her arms trying to make sense of this new information.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated."

"Everything with you and Castle is complicated. Now why didn't you _really _tell me?"

"Everything happened so fast after that. The freezer, the bomb, Lockwood, Royce, L.A…."

"And all those things come back to Castle in some way! Still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

"I was still with Josh… The kiss really didn't mean anything."

"If that were true, you would have told me."

"I'm telling you now?"

Lanie smiled. "Took you long enough. Details. Now."

"You remember the night Ryan and Esposito were held by Lockwood and his men?"

Tears automatically sprung to Lanie's eyes as she remembered the fear she had felt when she was told of the situation. Silently, she nodded and Kate continued.

"There was a guard and Castle and I needed to get past him."

"So you kissed Castle?"

"No! Castle had a stupid idea to pretend we were drunk, but the guard wasn't buying it... he was coming towards us and I reached for my gun. Castle grabbed my hand then swung me around and kissed me."

Lanie was caught up in the story. "Wow, did it work?"

"The guard was still coming toward us. He was a little pervy… when Castle pulled back, I stopped him. And then I kissed him again."

"Really?"

Kate blushed. "The guard kept coming closer, but when he was close enough, I clocked him with my Glock."

"How on Earth did you manage to do all that while lip locked with Castle?"

"To this day, I don't know how I kept my eyes open" –

"You kept your eyes open? You're finally kissing your perfect man and didn't even close your eyes?"

-"When the kiss was so mind-numbingly amazing. But some part of me, the cop part, knew we were in danger."

"So it was a good kiss?"

Kate didn't hesitate. "The best. That man is _very _talented." Kate let out a short sigh. "So, happy now?"

"Very. But if you ever keep anything from me again, I'mma smack you."

"Fair enough. Next time we kiss, I will fill you in asap."

Lanie grinned at Kate as she flushed a deeper red.

"Next time, huh? I'll hold you to that."

Laughing, the two women walked out of the building, arms linked and ready to find a dress to knock Castle speechless.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Castle's eyes flew open at the sound of his alarm clock. He let out a groan as he read the bright red numbers. <em>7:45 am! Why am I getting up so early on a Saturday!<em>

Reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes with his fists, he jerked up in bed.

"The wedding!"

Rolling out of bed, Castle stumbled his way into the bathroom, stripping his clothes as he went. Under the steamy spray, Castle's mind seemed to wake up and images of a certain brunette detective and non-dates floated through his head.

Castle was pulled out of his fantasies when the water began to turn cold and his fingers started to prune.

He jumped out and quickly dried his hair. He was about to start to shave when he heard Alexis call out for him.

"In the bathroom!"

"Are you decent?"

Castle looked down. "Umm… no."

"Oh! Please put something on! Why would you risk Towel Hook again?"

"Well, It's MY bathroom! And you're not 2 years old! Besides, it's Saturday. What are you doing up so early?"

Early? It's almost 9! I have violin practice!"

"9? I've been in here for over an hour?"

Alexis grinned from the other side of the door. "So, what are you wearing?"

"My birthday suit, at the moment."

"Ew, Dad! I mean to the wedding!"

"In that case, a normal suit!"

"No way! I can't believe that with all the thought you've put into this… what did you call it? Non-date. This non-date with Beckett that you haven't come up with something better than a… suit."

Disappointment dripped from Alexis' words and Castle's mood slightly deflated.

"Pick something out for me?"

"Okay!" Alexis agreed easily and quickly.

Lanie had stolen Beckett's phone and texted a picture of Kate's dress to Alexis. Her mission was to ensure that Kate's reaction to Castle would mirror the one he was sure to be sporting. Kate looked stunning!

* * *

><p>At 10:30 precisely, Castle knocked on Kate's door. He heard her muffled, "one sec," and chuckled as he listed to her scramble around the apartment.<p>

When the lock clicked, Castle unconsciously straightened his spine.

When the door swung open and revealed Kate in her dress, Castle sucked in a breath and took a step back.

"Wow," was all he could mutter.

Kate stood in the open doorway in a figure hugging, strapless plum dress. It cut off just above her knees and had a slit running midway up her thigh. She had thrown her hair up into a messy bun with loose tendrils framing her face. Her makeup was simple, with a touch of violet eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop. In her strappy black leather heels, she was almost eye level with Castle and she smirked as she noticed his normally sky blue eyes were several shades darker. Kate shrugged on a cropped leather jacket and turned her back to lock the door.

She felt a woosh of breath on her neck and a strangled, "oh God," made her turn around. Castle was bracing himself against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"You- you- you literally took my breath away!"

"Is that a good thing?"

Castle nodded quickly. "Very good."

"Articulate today, Word Boy."

"It's Word Man to you! And it's a compliment."

Castle and Kate stared at each other for a few minutes without moving. Kate smiled and reached out to stroke Castle's suit lapel. She took the time to absorb what her writer was wearing. He looked dashing in a tailored black Armani suit that accentuated his broad shoulders and chest. His hair was in it's usual style which added boyish charm to the dapper man standing before her. What caught her attention however, was his tie. The black tie with plum strips rested on a black shirt, matched her dress perfectly and still made his eyes shine a bit brighter. She moved her hand from his lapel to run a finger down the tie. She hadn't realized that she had moved closer to his body until she looked up and their noses brushed. Castle sucked in a sharp breath as Kate took a step back. Their gazes locked again until Kate broke the spell.

"I'm not a mind reader, Castle. What are you thinking?" Her voice sounded too raw for her own liking.

Castle's eye's came back into focus and a slow grin crept across his face.

"I was thinking that this will be the best non-date either of us has ever been on. And that if we don't leave now, we'll be stuck on the turnpike."

Kate laughed and hooked her arm through his. When they reached the street, Kate let out a gasp and stopped dead.

"We're taking the Ferrari?" Excitement was written all over her face and she almost looked like she was ready to clap and jump in circles.

Almost.

"If I knew I was going to get that reaction, I would bring her out more often!"

Castle dangled they keys in front of Kate.

"I get to drive?" Kate almost squealed in her excitement.

"Told you it would be the most perfect non-date in history, right?"

They couple climbed in and sped off to witness their partner's nuptials.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was the perfect combination of Kevin and Jenny and left Kate imagining moments when they could be doing what the bride and groom were doing. Her and Castle. Holding hands, exchanging vows, lighting the candle, signing the document… but each time the thought popped into her mind she quickly pushed it aside.<p>

Kevin and Jennifer Ryan were married in a small chapel in Rahway, New Jersey. The quaint town offered a beautiful back drop for their pictures. In the hours between the ceremony and reception, Castle and Beckett drove into Hoboken to grab something to eat. Castle had taken the wheel so Kate could enjoy driving through Jersey. He parked and quickly got out of the car, scooting around to open Kate's door for her.

She raised an eyebrow but accepted Castle's hand as he assisted her out of the car.

She looked around and smiled when her eyes landed on the sign of the famous bakery.

"There?"

Castle nodded and offered his arm. Kate accepted and they entered Carlo's Bakery together.

Castle caught the eye of a tall blond behind the counter.

"Rick!"

The woman zoomed around the counter and pulled Castle into a fierce hug.

"Mary! Hi."

Kate giggled at the uncomfortable look on Castle's face during the tight embrace.

"You look dashing! But who is this beautiful girl?"

Kate blushed as she became the center of the woman's attention.

Castle slung his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her to his side. She shot him a dark glare but made no effort to pull away.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD."

"Oh! Nikki Heat!"

Kate smiled politely, "Well, just the inspiration for."

"Yes. Well, Ricky, I'm beginning to understand Rook a bit more."

Now it was Castle's turn to blush.

"We can't stay long, Mary. We're going to a wedding but just wanted something to tide us over until dinner."

"Okay, one Castle Special coming up!"

Kate watched in amazement as Mary hustled back around the counter and began to fill a box with pastries and cakes.

Castle chuckled at Kate's expression and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "My mom brought me here every year on my birthday until I went away for school. This family is one of the best."

Kate shivered as his breath washed over her and she could do nothing but nod.

Taking a deep calming breath she turned to face Castle. "You know the Cake Boss?"

Castle brust out laughing just as Mary came back with their box.

"You two have a good time tonight!"

"We will." Castle leaned over and brushed a kiss on Mary's cheek. "Say hi to Buddy for me."

With the box in one hand and the other guiding Kate by the small of her back, Castle shot a grin over his shoulder as he exited the store. Kate turned and waved back at Mary.

"You know Cake Boss!"

"Geez, Beckett! You're acting like I just introduced you to the President!"

"You know Obama too?"

"No! Well, I've met him… apparently the First Lady is a fan."

"No freaking way!"

"Here, have a cannoli. We should get back. I promised Lanie and Esposito food."

As they climbed back into the car, Castle couldn't help but shoot an amused glance at the starstruck detective before pulling out and heading to the reception.

* * *

><p>"Please join me in welcoming for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan!"<p>

The entire reception hall exploded in applause as the newlyweds danced across the floor to the head table.

Just off the dance floor, the 'precinct people' as the DJ had dubbed their table, laughed and shared stories over a hearty Irish dinner. Martha and Alexis had joined Kate, Castle, Esposito, and Lanie for the reception. As the evening wore on, and couples started getting up to dance Kate found herself alone at the table. One of Ryan's nephews had asked Alexis to dance and the two were twirling around the dance floor. Martha had struck up a conversation with some of Jenny's aunts around the bar. Lanie and Javier were dancing next to Jenny and Kevin, the two couples chatting and laughing as the men switched partners, moving around the floor.

Kate picked up her champagne flute and scowled when nothing flowed past her lips.

"Top up?"

Kate looked up and her face broke in to a slow smile as Castle placed a new glass in front of her.

"Thank you."

Castle sat down next to Kate and draped his arm over the back of her chair. He leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Alexis looks like she's having a good time. Mother too. Are you?"

Kate turned to face him, misjudging again how close their faces were. His nose brushed her cheek and she inhaled sharply. Her eyes darted down to his lips and caught his tongue peeking out to moisten them. Her eyes rose to meet his and recognized the dark storm brewing behind his baby blues as similar to that morning. After a moment of staring at each other, Castle exhaled and bathed Kate's face in his warm breath as he leaned back a bit.

Finally able to think a bit clearer, Kate whispered, "Yes."

_Yes? Really, Kate? You can't even think in coherent sentences anymore?_

Castle sported a small smile as he studied Kate's face in the low lights of the ballroom. He would never grow tired of watching her. Never. But if there was one thing better than watching her, it was touching her.

"You want to dance?"

"You sure this isn't just some ploy to feel me up?"

"Would I need a ploy?"

Kate looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't need to know that her body was just about ready to throw itself at him, right then. With a sly smirk, Kate stood and reached her hand for Castle.

"Let's go."

Castle grin lit up his face as the couple started to move together on the dance floor.

They danced with each other, in a group with their friends, interchanging partners until their feet started to protest.

Kate and Lanie stumbled back to their table as Castle and Esposito went in search of drinks.

"So, you seem to be having a good time."

"I am." Kate smiled at her friend.

"You never did tell me, what was his reaction to the dress? Because hunny, even Javi's draw dropped when you walked up."

"I think I literally took his breath away. His tie though… did you have something to do with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"His tie is the same colour as my dress! That can't be a coincidence."

"Oh… I may have snapped a picture of you when we were buying it and sent a text to Alexis…"

Kate stared slack jawed at Lanie. Finally something seemed to click and she smiled warmly, "Thank you."

"I uh- you're welcome?"

Kate didn't say anything else but got up and went in search of her writer. She spotted him talking to the DJ and started over to him. Just as the song changed, Castle turned and caught her eye.

He gathered her into his arms and smiled down at her.

"Kate?"

Kate rested her cheek against his shoulder as they swayed contentedly.

"Hmm?"

"This song is for you. For us."

Kate lifted her head and locked gazes with Castle. She let the lyrics flow over her.

_We're wild and tame and wild again  
>We're on and off and sometimes friends<br>With failed attempts we analyze  
>The strange suggestions we disguise<br>I let our kiss fall behind a stone_

I read the corners of your mouth  
>I try to speak but have no sounds<br>I'm out to get you any way  
>Under the starlit milky way<br>I let the spark become a blaze

Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
>I am in too deep now, so it doesn't matter<br>How far I go, how long I run after you  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I can't stop myself from feeling the tremble  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I don't have control over this without you

I never tried to cross the line  
>But in my mind did several times<br>I turn the page and slam the door  
>But you still linger even more<br>I still can taste you in my bordeaux

Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
>I am in too deep now, so it doesn't matter<br>How far I go, how long I run after you  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I can't stop myself from feeling the tremble  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I don't have control over this kind of glue

Who am I without you?  
>Spring is always seduced<br>By the snow's brainwashing power

Between the sacred and profane  
>Nobody hears me chant your name<br>Another year has gone again  
>And I will never be the same<br>I keep you close under my breath

Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
>I am in too deep now, so it doesn't matter<br>How far I go, how long I run after you  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I can't stop myself from feeling the tremble  
>Uh oh uh oh uh<br>I don't have control whoa-oh oh

Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
>I am in too deep now, so it doesn't matter<br>How far I go, how long I run after you  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I can't stop myself from feeling the tremble  
>Uh oh uh oh uh oh<br>I don't have control over this without you

Castle held Kate's gaze throughout the song and mouthed the chorus to her at the end. Even as the song ended and another picked up, Kate remained in Castle's arms swaying back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

Castle pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and Kate let out a sigh.

As they continued to dance, one thought filtered into Kate's mind.

_It's my turn now._


	6. Matching Colours by the Fire's Glow

Rick had laid his heart on the table for her.

Kate thought back over the past few months and all the little ways that Castle had been showing her he was there for her, and not going anywhere.

She'd noticed that he even hung around the precinct after a case was closed while she was finishing up the paperwork to replenish her coffee and just generally keep her company.

_Love._

The only explanation Kate had for all Castle meant to and for her was that one simple word with a loaded meaning. Love. He loved her. She could admit it now. To herself at least. And he had all but told her the same at Ryan's wedding. Not out loud, but through a song. Their new song.

Kate had spent the entire day pacing her apartment trying to sort out her thoughts. As she paced she played with the yellow orchid that had sat proudly amidst the words that had for all intents and purposes brought her to him. Castle.

She read over all the notes he had written her, each in their own very Castle way proclaiming his love for her. She had _Tremble _playing on a loop, the words floating through her apartment and she imagined the warmth she'd felt wrapped in his arms.

_Love._

The last verse of the song caught Kate's attention and without pausing to think herself out of it, she grabbed her keys and coat and ran out the door.

_I am in too deep now, so it doesn't matter  
>How far I go, how long I run after you<br>Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
>I can't stop myself from feeling the tremble<br>Uh oh uh oh uh oh_

As the door closed behind her the last words floated out as a final shove in the right direction:

_I don't have control over this without you_

* * *

><p>Kate had been standing outside Castle's loft door for almost ten minutes trying to build up the nerve to knock. She had driven over to his place with only that lone word that simultaneously terrified her and thrilled her in her mind.<p>

_Love._

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the elevator doors open or hear her name being called.

"Detective?"

Kate jumped when she felt a hand at her elbow and turned to see Alexis looking at her with concern brimming in her eyes.

Castle's eyes. She smiled at the thought. Alexis' eyes showed just as much emotion as her father's did and Kate stared down at the young women suddenly struck with the image of a small boy with Castle's eyes and her curly hair and bright smile. Kate inhaled sharply and took a small step back. Where did that come from?

"Detective Beckett? Are you alright?"

Kate was brought back to the present by Alexis' persistent tone and genuine worry.

"Kate."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Kate. Please." Kate smiled at Alexis and glanced back at the door. Alexis followed her gaze.

"Are you coming or going?"

"I don't know…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow in question and gently pushed the Detective closer to the door. With a small grin she unlocked the door and gestured for Kate to walk in. As Alexis closed the door behind her, she called out into the apartment, "Dad, I'm home!"

"Hey honey. Just give me a sec." Castle's voice called from his study.

"Make yourself at home Det- uh, Kate."

"Thanks Alexis. How have things been going with you?

"Okay. You remember Jake?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah. Detective Ryan's nephew that I was dancing with at the wedding?"

"Oh yeah, he was cute."

"He is… we've been spending a lot of time hanging out. Actually we're going to catch a movie tonight."

"You're leaving?"

Alexis laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure Dad won't bite."

Something flashed in Kate's eyes and Alexis blushed. "I mean he won't if you don't want him too…"

It was Kate's turn to blush and the two women burst into a fit of giggles.

Castle walked out to find his two favourite girls curled up on the couch chatting away.

"Hello ladies!"

Both women looked up and again blushed and burst into giggles.

"Am I missing something?"

"No!"

"Okay…"

"Actually Dad, I'm going to change and head out to meet Jake. And Grams isn't going to be in until late tonight. I think she said something about meeting friends."

"Okay sweetheart. Have fun. Call me if anything comes up."

"Will do. Thanks Dad. See you later, Kate."

"Bye Alexis."

Castle pressed a kiss to his daughter's head and bid her a good night.

When they were finally alone, Castle flopped down on the couch next to Kate and pulled his feet up under him.

"Hey."

His voice came out in a whisper as he took in the woman before him. Her hair hung around her face, framing it just so. His eyes travelled down her body and raked over the thick, powder blue wool sweater that covered her frame. She looked so cozy curled up on his couch next to him with her jean clad legs tucked under her.

"You look beautiful."

Kate flushed pink again reached a hand up to twirl her hair.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Your sweater matches my eyes."

Kate looked up and smiled. "I guess it does."

Kate ran a hand over Castle's arm, enjoying the feeling of the emerald green shirt he was wearing. "Your shirt matches mine."

"Well aren't we a pair?"

Kate looked up with laughter filled eyes and drank in all that was pouring out of Castle's. They had unconsciously moved closer to each other on the couch and were now so close she could feel his body heat.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Kate's heart skipped a beat at the low, deep whisper of his words. _Gosh, I'm getting sappy._

"I needed to tell you something."

Castle shifted slightly back so he could see all of her. "Hmm. How about we talk over dinner?"

Kate smiled at his attempt to give her the space she didn't even realize she needed in order to gather the words he needed to hear from her. He just always knew.

"Okay. You wanna order in or cook?"

"I was in the mood for some lasagna. Just gotta pop it into the oven."

"Sounds delicious. How about you do that and I start a fire?"

"Now that sounds delectable, detective."

Kate couldn't suppress the grin that spread over her face. They both stood up from the couch at the same time, causing their bodies to jostle. Castle reached out a hand to steady her, wrapping around her waist, causing Kate's body to crash gently into his. Her arm came up to steady her and rested on his chest. Their gazes locked and she could feel his breath quicken against her cheek. Her eyes widened as he slowly leaned down, giving her time to move away.

"Okay guys, I'm headed out –oh!"

Castle and Kate jumped apart at Alexis' exclamation. Kate ducked her head and blushed crimson as Castle stared daggers at his daughter.

Alexis didn't bother to try and hide her smirk as she turned and headed out the door with a laugh. "Have a good night, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Castle stared at the shut door for a few more moments before turning to look at his blushing detective.

"Well, that was slightly embarrassing."

"I feel like a teenager after getting caught making out with my boyfriend!"

Kate looked up when Castle failed to respond. The emotions swirling in his eyes and dancing across his face caused Kate to inhale deeply. She noticed his tense stature and reached out to lay a hand at his elbow. The simple touch seemed to bring Castle back to the present, but not before Kate saw the whimsical look in his eyes. It was gone before she could question it.

"Let's get dinner going."

Castle turned away from her and strode towards the kitchen. Kate watched him walk away and let out a sigh before heading to start the fire. From her position at the fireplace she could see Castle, bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees. He looked like he was talking to himself; berating himself. He straightened and turned to the freezer to get out the lasagna and Kate continued her task.

Just as she got the fire roaring, there was a flash and the loft fell into darkness.

Kate heard a crash from the kitchen and Castle's dejected, "Darn! I really wanted lasagna!"

"Don't worry Garfield; I'm sure we can scrounge something else up."

Castle walked towards Kate, but stopped when he saw her with the fire dancing in her eyes and casting shadows across her face.

"Let's have a picnic."

* * *

><p>The two of them laughed as they hurried around the kitchen looking for something to eat that didn't require being warmed up.<p>

"I've got peanut butter!"

"Is it chunky?"

"I've got smooth, whipped and chunky."

"I like it chunky."

Castle turned to regard his partner. "Chunky, eh?"

"Shut up, Castle! I like chewing the nuts."

Castle's eyebrows rose comically.

Kate laughed, "Never mind Rick. You got jelly?"

"Uh- yeah. Fridge." Castle gestured towards the fridge all the while studying Kate.

Kate smirked and pulled out the jars. "Cat got your tongue, Castle?"

"No. But Kate sure does."

"You just wait." Kate smirked at him, spun on her heel and carried their sandwich fixings towards the fireplace. "This is kind of nice. A fireplace picnic."

Castle's mind flashed to when he'd decided to step up the ante and convince Kate to give them a chance. The song that he'd written down the lyrics to flashed through his mind.

_Do you wear her favourite colour so you can match her eyes?_

_Rent a private picnic by the fire's glow?_

They had really come a long way since then. He was pretty sure that Kate knew he was in this for the long haul and that he was doing what he could to show her that he loves her. But the fact that they were fulfilling his plan without him even trying? This was kismet. This is fate. Tonight just cemented that they are soul mates. Now to convince her.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?"

Kate jerked her head up to look at Castle and she froze. Sandwich in her mouth, teeth almost sinking into the bread.

"Yes."

Castle sat on the floor and crossed his legs, imitating Kate's position. He scooted closer until their knees were almost touching and smiled at her. "Ok, shoot."

"This isn't really easy for me to say…" Kate's voice trailed off as she gazed into the fire, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Take your time, Kate. We have all night."

Kate took a deep breath and looked Castle in the eyes. She put her sandwich back on her plate and grasped Castle's hand, as if she needed to hold on to him in some resemblance of reality.

"I remember."

"You remember what?"

"I remember my shooting. I remember you. I remember… what you said."

"Oh."

The couple silently stared at each other as Castle ran his thumb in lazy circles on the back of her hand. He then laced his fingers in hers.

"I know."

Kate jerked her hands away from him and stood up, causing her plate to clatter to the floor.

"What do you mean you know?"

Castle picked up the fallen sandwich and shoved the plates aside, as he stood and walked over to Kate. She turned her back to him, not able to see his face as she asked the questions that were plaguing her.

"How can you have known I remembered and not be angry with me? Why have you never called me out?"

"You needed time. And reassurance. I promised you always, didn't I? I would have waited as long as it took for you to come to me. All I could do in the meantime was show I wasn't going anywhere."

"But how did you know?" Kate turned around to face him.

Castle blushed and stared over her shoulder, making every attempt to not meet her gaze. "I overheard you talking to Lanie. That confirmed my suspicions… but I always had an inkling that you remembered more than you were letting on."

Kate reached a hand up and cupped Castle's face. She guided it until his eyes met hers. "And what about the flowers and notes?"

"You told Lanie that you weren't sure if I cared, you wanted to really know how I cared for you… I didn't want to overstep, but I needed to show you how much I am in this."

"So you robbed a flower store?"

Castle's arms wrapped around her waist, loosely holding her in his embrace. "I did not rob a flower store! I robbed seven."

"Castle."

"I couldn't stand you not knowing. Even if you didn't feel the same way, or were not ready to open up… I needed you to know."

"The orchid?"

"I've meant every word I've ever written to you."

Kate took a moment to process the meaning of his words. Any doubt she'd had about him had long since vanished. She was the only thing holding them back. Kate quietly stepped out of his arms and walked to where she had draped her coat over the couch.

"Kate."

She looked up at the undisguised plea in his voice.

"Don't go."

She didn't say a word but reached into the coat pocket. She pulled out a folded, frayed piece of paper and walked back to stand in front of Castle.

"Rick," Kate's breath caught on the words she was struggling to get out. She unfolded the paper and began to read.

"_Kate,_

_I know you said you needed time and that until the wall you've built is broken down you were not ready to open your heart. I get that, I do. Here's the thing though, I thought you should probably know that I have all the tools I need to either climb over that wall and join you or to break it down myself. I don't care how long it takes, but sooner or later that wall? It won't stand a chance of keeping me from you._

_I am yours._

_Always._

_Rick"_

Castle let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"You kept that note?"

"I kept them all, Rick."

The use of his first name didn't go un-noticed by the author, but he chose to not mention it at the present moment.

"Like I said, I just needed you to know."

"Well, it worked. I know."

"Well, that's great, Kate. I'm glad you know I love you. I'm glad I don't have to pretend that I don't."

Kate didn't miss the almost sarcastic tone in Castle's voice, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out _why_.

Castle shuffled over to where their forgotten dinner sat on the floor and plopped himself in front of the fire. Kate kneeled down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Castle."

He turned and looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"I love you, too."

Before the words were fully out of her mouth, his was crashing down on hers. The momentum of his body caused Kate to fall onto her back, bringing Castle with her. She had never liked being on the bottom, but the weight of Rick made her feel warm, protected, and most of all safe. Their lips moved together hungrily as years of pent up tension is finally released. Kate let out a low moan as Castle nipped her bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue. She catches his tongue with her lips and draws it into her mouth as they fight for a bit of dominance.

Rick pulls back slowly, catching his breath. He rests his forehead on Kate's as they lay on the floor, in front of the fire place watching the glow and love dance in each other's eyes.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever seen the movie, Enchanted?"

Startled, Castle rolls off Kate and props himself on his side, slightly leaning over her.

"Uh, why?"

"Lanie wanted me to ask you. She said that the last few weeks have felt like they were out of the movie."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, so I watched it on Netflix."

"You did?"

"Uh huh… and you know what I realized?"

"What?"

Kate smiled and rose, so she that she was now leaning over Castle.

She softly sang,

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
>And a prince, I'm hoping, comes with this.<br>That's what brings ever-aftering so happy  
>That's the reason we need lips so much<br>For lips are the only things that touch  
>So to spend a life of endless bliss<br>Just find who you love through true love's kiss"_

Kate's smooth, jazzy voice soothed Castle and he lay back fully on the floor as Kate hovered over him. As she sang the last line she leaned down and they shared their _true love's kiss._

As _enchanted _as the couple was with each other, they did not hear Martha enter the loft or her soft cry of, "it's about damn time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and being patient with me between updates! This was my first time writing for this fandom and I hope I did it justice. <strong>

**Once again, I don't claim ownership to any recognizable details in the story. The songs, movies, locations and characters all belong to their respective creators. Thank you for letting my borrow them for this short time.**

**I'm always reading, even if I'm not writing and I look forward to reading the many more stories my fellow writers bring to this site. **

**Let 2012 be the year of Caskett!**


End file.
